


more beautiful than any flower

by Vocachuuu



Category: Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight Re LIVE (Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety?, F/F, Flower Language, Fluff, Kinda, also im so sorry if theyre mischaracterized, im doing my best, rui is a disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Rui just wants to show Tamao exactly how much she means to her, but...It isn't as easy as it sounds.





	more beautiful than any flower

**Author's Note:**

> hello whats up, im a seekfelt fucker and dont know shit about rinmeikan! forgive me pls
> 
> this was requested on my twitter, @hanayagay !! 
> 
> sorry for any typos, i only skimmed it a few times after finishing hsjshjdhd

Rui  _ couldn't  _ give up. Just a few weeks ago she had been so determined, so set on getting this gift ready -- she couldn't just chicken out last minute, no matter how scared she was!

 

Not after all of that effort, anyways. The nights she spent loitering around the library, digging through all kinds of hanakotoba-related books and taking notes on  _ everything.  _ Like how to correctly express your feelings through flowers, a subtle yet meaningful sign of affection. Or learning how to arrange them without it looking like a mess; certain colors clashed, some flowers looked out of place when arranged alongside others, and sometimes different amounts of certain flowers could have totally different meanings. Then there was  _ buying _ the flowers - oh, how that hurt her wallet - and, well… Actually arranging them herself was a whole other experience.

 

Just looking down at the flower arrangement cradled in her arms had the memories washing over her again. Quite a few late nights spent making a silly flower arrangement, instead of doing something productive like practicing. The thought made her cringe slightly, yet also… Rui couldn't say she regretted it. In fact, despite all her efforts, she didn't even think it was a gift worthy of being given to someone as incredible -  _ perfect,  _ even - as Tamao was. But she had still worked so,  _ so  _ hard, and she wanted to present her deep affections to Tamao… Even if she probably didn’t understand the meaning of the flowers. Well, Rui  _ hoped _ she didn't, because… Well, she had practically poured her heart into those flowers.

 

Staring down a few azaleas and anemones, Rui let out a silent sigh. As always, her nerves haunted her at the mere thought of confrontation… Usually, she only felt this way before going onstage - and even then, Tamao was there to soothe her anxieties.

 

But Tamao wasn't there to comfort her, and Rui was left to stand awkwardly in front of the door to one of the practice rooms in Rinmeikan Academy. Honestly, she didn't even know what she was so terrified of; even if Tamao didn't  _ like  _ the flowers, she'd never say that outfront. She was far too kind do to something like that - another reason why Rui adored her so much.

 

If she listened close enough, she could hear Tamao practicing in the otherwise silent room. Her determination was admirable, and Rui couldn't help but calm down a bit at the sound of Tamao's rhythmic footsteps, padding against the ground in what was undeniably the dance routine their class was working on. Ignoring the flutter of her stomach and the tightening in her chest (or trying to, at least), Rui solidified her resolve to present the flowers to Tamao - and, before her nerves could grab her by the throat and hold her back once more, she knocked on the door.

 

The light tapping of footsteps stopped, and Rui's heartbeat quickened at the realization that there was no turning back now. Well, sure, she  _ could  _ just drop the flowers in front of the door and make a mad dash for the nearest classroom, but… Rui didn't really want the gift to be anonymous. She wanted to face her nerves and give it to Tamao head-on, so--!

 

“Oh, Rui-chan, good evening.” 

 

Too busy psyching herself up, Rui hadn't noticed the door slide open - and, in response to the sudden silky tone that greeted her, all she could do was stumble backwards slightly and squeak in surprise. Tamao frowned at the reaction, seemingly concerned, but Rui quickly sputtered out a response before she could ask about the odd behavior.

 

“T-Tamao-senpai! Good evening!” Hoping to gather her wits and redeem herself a bit, Rui stood up straight, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

 

“Y-you look… Rather red in the face. Are you feeling well?”

 

Rui nearly choked, throat tightening with anxiety as she tried to respond. Swallowing thickly, she only gave a nervous chuckle, looking away towards the ground. “M-me? I feel fine! I'm doing great. Better than ever. Y-yeah…” 

 

Her gaze softened, and Tamao stepped aside, making room for Rui. “Alright, then. I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to come in? It's quite lonely in here.” 

 

“Y-you want me to-- U-um, I mean… Y-yes! I'll join you!” 

 

Cautiously, Rui stepped inside the practice room. She had been in there countless times with Tamao, so why was she so nervous now?

 

“Are you here to practice, too?” Tamao asked, closing the door behind Rui. As expected, she was as polite as one can be - that was something else that Rui found so incredibly endearing about Tamao.

 

“N-not exactly… Actually, I have… S-something…” 

 

“Ah, I noticed that. I was wondering what it’s for, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Rui stood up straight for a moment, attempting to ignore her racing heart as she held out the small flower arrangement towards Tamao. “I-it's… For you, actually..!” 

 

Rui didn't - no, she  _ couldn't  _ miss the way Tamao's eyes widened in the slightest, eyes falling to examine the gift being presented to her. Without waiting for a response, Rui continued, fueled by her pure gay panic and anxiety-induced adrenaline.

 

“I-it's just that, you see… Tamao-senpai, you work very hard! You're quite amazing, and I wanted to, ah… Sh-show you my appreciation by making you something…” 

 

The second a small, gentle smile found its way onto Tamao's features, Rui’s heart practically leaped into her throat. Right then and there, she decided that all the nerves and late nights had been completely, 100% worth it. Seeing such a fond expression on Tamao's face, and knowing that she was the cause of it? Just the thought made Rui feel like she was on top of the world.

 

“Rui-chan,” Tamao began, catching the ravenette's attention. Their eyes met, and Rui was surprised that her feet stayed firm on the ground - she felt like she was floating. Swallowing hard, Rui watched her, somehow still nervous despite the rather positive reaction. “How much time did you spend on this?”

 

“H-huh? Um… The planning took a...a few weeks… and the arranging only took two or three late nights… I-it isn't even close to the level of effort that you deserve, b-but--”

 

“I love it.” 

 

The sentence had Rui's mind short circuiting immediately. It was spoken softly, but there was no way she could have possibly missed it. Rui never,  _ ever  _ tuned Tamao out when she was talking, no matter how caught up in her own thoughts she was.

 

“W-what?” Rui sputtered, not fully  _ believing  _ what was said. Reaching forwards, Tamao grabbed the flowers, hands placed over Rui's.

 

With a brighter smile, she repeated herself. “I love it, Rui-chan. It's beautiful, so give yourself some more credit, okay?” 

 

Rui couldn't form a response, so all she did was nod her head and give a small, shaky smile. Tamao's hands were warm, so warm - it wasn't the first time their hands have touched, but every time still had Rui swooning like it was the first.

 

“I want to put it in my room right now. You'll join me, yes?”

 

“H-huh?! Um, ah… Y-yes, of course!”

 

Tamao smiled even brighter, eyes falling down towards the flowers once again.

 

As cute as that flustered expression was on Rui… Tamao decided to hide the fact that she knew the meaning of each of those flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are Very Appreciated ... i love them..! anyways tho uuhh i hope u all enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
